Field of the Invention
The invention relates to emergency notifications for vehicles accidents and with more particularity to forward automatically vehicles accident notifications to rescue centers.
Description of Related Art
The number of traffic accidents victims is a huge social problem around the world, only in the European Union, about 30,000 people a year lose their lives while about four permanent disabilities associated with each death.
The timely arrival of assistance to the place of an accident can save lives but an emergency call has be made to a rescue center immediately.
Modern vehicles incorporate more and more digital technology solutions that mainly alter the man-machine (driver-vehicle) interface, current vehicles have on-board sensors providing data for processing to central or peripheral processing units.
Some vehicles manufacturers have already accident detection systems in their optional equipment list.
Advantages are using on-board sensors with known characteristics (variants, max. range, noise distribution etc.) and aware on the commands to the vehicle (steering, increase of throttle, braking etc.)
The weak points is the high cost, and if the detector destroyed in the accident no emergency message will be sent. Also the high maintenance cost, in case of a major change in the system all vehicles have to be recalled for modifications.